Devotion
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi apart of the NPA, and was proud of that fact. Now that Kira has surfaced, Kagome is trying to catch him, but once a certain detective comes in the picture things get more complicated then she would have liked.


_**Devotion**_

_**Summary: Kagome Higurashi apart of the NPA, and was proud of that fact. Now that Kira has surfaced, Kagome is trying to catch him, but once a certain detective comes in the picture things get more complicated then she would have liked.**_

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga: Death Note/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/(either L or Matt)**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat in the back of the room, eyes watching as everyone argued the only thought that went through her mind was _'childish'_. Couldn't they sit down like the adults they were supposed to be and talk it out not shout and yell? It all seemed pointless. Kagome sighed as she semi listened into the conversation.

"But I've heard this L is extremely arrogant. I understand he'll only take cases he is personally interested in," A man argued.

"That's exactly right! Besides we don't even know how to contact him," someone replied.

"L is already on the move." The assembled agents all turned to face a heavily disguised man at the front of the meeting hall.

Kagome looked at the man, he did look off in his disguise but she guessed this was a way no one could find what he looked like, but also knew that this man could be identified as Watari from the descriptions of past cases L has taken.

"L has already began his investigation into these incidents," the man said, his voice low and gravelly. To Kagome's guess, this put his age at the late sixties early seventies.

"Please be silent. L would now like to address the delegates" Watari opened a laptop, an ornate L decorating the screen which also appeared on the monitor at the front of the room. A synthetically altered voice then began to speak.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L. The difficulty in this case lies in its unprecedented scope, but make no mistake; we're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable." There was a brief pause before L continued on, "This case cannot be solved without full cooperation of the ICPO, that is, all of the police organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting."

Kagome mentally groaned, that was easier said than done."Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency."

"What? Why Japan in particular?" Chief Yagami asked, his eyes were narrowed as he looked at the computer screen.

"Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there's a strong possibility that they're Japanese. And even if they're not, we can be sure they're hiding in Japan

"What's all this based on?" The Chief asked glancing towards her; Kagome was glade someone was on the same page as her though. She tried to tell this to him before but brushed her off. Men always thought they were right it seemed.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit." The computer, L, answered back. Kagome frowned, this wasn't his usual approach.

"A direct confrontation?" Matsuda asked before the Chief could, it seemed like Matsuda wanted to get in on the action. Kagome smiled, and averted her mind back to the topic at hand.

"At any rate, we'll set up headquarters in Japan."

Kagome sighed as she made it into her apartment, the day was exhausting, and having L take over the Kira case was going to be interesting to say the least though.

"It's good to be home." Kagome muttered, as she dragged her way into the living room. She was going to do some more research before going back to bed.

* * *

Sitting down on the couch she leaned over and flipped the rug over on under the run there was a compartment she mad when she bought the apartment. It held an extra gun and bullets, as well as her files on everything she came up with on the Kira case. She had started to follow it close to the beginning and she hoped that this could help her more on the case.

Taking a deep breath she flipped on the news and got ready to take down the names of today's suspects. She did this everyday to see if there was some kind of connection between all the victims, but so far nothing. It was random, and criminals that have just been on the news, usually when one has given a name and face.

That was Kagome's guess on how Kira killed, but she wasn't totally sure. She needed more proof before making that her main idea of cause of death.

Looking up at the screen as it beeped Kagome narrowed her eyes, "We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO. We now take you live to the ICPO." The image then changed to a well dresses man, with shaggy black hair. A name plate in front of him read Lind L. Tailor.

The man, L, or his proxy Kagome guessed started speaking. "I head up an international police task force, which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known, as L….." the man, the L proxy paused before speaking again, "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find."

Kagome suppressed a smirk, "So the game has begun….."

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil." Kagome's smirk grew, he, Kira, was being baited. L had just given him the biggest insult there was.

Calling him, Kira, evil.

Not even a minute later after that was said, the L proxy stopped talking and held his chest like he was trying to breath, then he slumped in his desk face falling onto the desk face first.

The screen that had the dead L proxy was replaced by a familiar L logo and an electronic voice started to speak, ""I had to test this out just in case, but I, I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

There was a slight pause before the electronically voice continued, "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on the TV or internet. It appears that not even you have access to information to these types of criminals." L paused and then seemed to speak with a renewed energy.

"But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!" Kagome held her breath at this, this could support her suspicions! This could help her on her own investigation. A smirk made its way to her face, "What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems like you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan."

There was another slight paused and L continued again, "I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious, and furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much, you are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decide to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never actually expected things to go this well, but it won't be too long before I am able to sentence you to death."

As the screen went blank Kagome couldn't help but let out a laugh, Kira was on the defense it seemed. She couldn't wait to see how this all played out. IT was going to be interesting, that was for sure, "It seems life in Japan is going to be interesting…especially at work."

Kagome was a police officer under Chief Yagami and she hoped she was on the Kira case; she didn't want to miss the chance at catching this Psycho killer. She just hoped they weren't going to be sexist on who got on the case or not. It has happened more than once, sadly enough for her.

Sighing Kagome flipped a page in her notes, and started to write down what occurred, she had much to do and couldn't wait to tomorrow. She hoped she could get on the case…..woman were just as useful as men.

What Kagome didn't know though was this case was going to dig up her past, a past she tried to keep well hidden.

A past filled with blood.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Wow, I Hoped everyone enjoyed it! X3 I haven't made a final decician on the pairing as of yet….what do you want? **_

_**As you all can tell I am spamming you all! BWHAHAHA. I will be going back to some of my older fics too..but some of my friends have been asking me to post some of the fics I have been hoarding…so this was one of them….i just had to add more depth…and edit it!**_

_**Hope everyone liked! **_

Read and Review!


End file.
